Life in another souls body
by Miles Tails Prower 10-2
Summary: Lotsa Heart misuses Sora's keyblade, causing the entire CBF to switch bodies with eachother. Rated PG because the action picks up after the end of chapter 1. Please Read and Review! Thanks to Pheonix Audubon for use of Defender Bear in the later chapters.


One night in the kingdom of caring, everyone was asleep except for Lotsa Heart elephant, who was very hungry having not eaten for 6 hours, I think starving would be a better word to use! The last person he remembered having food was Treat Heart, he walked over to her and looked in her bag only to find half a rotten apple, but he was so hungry he ate it anyway. He walked over to Sora's bag (Authors Note: This fic is based after the justice team, but it's not a sequel to it) and looked in his bag, only to see the keyblade. He thought that if it could summon spirits and create fireworks, why couldn't it create food? He picked it up and swung it around whilst saying the word "food" over and over again (Very quietly) and nothing happened.  
  
"Why doesn't this thing work? I think there must be some sort of trick to do this." Lotsa Heart thought.  
  
He then smacked the tip of the sword really hard on the floor, causing a massive shock that knocked him over. Amazingly the family and Sora were still asleep, then thinking he should do the same (despite his hunger) and went to sleep, unaware of the trouble he had caused.  
  
The next morning, 9:00am. Sora woke up, only to realize he didn't have any clothes on other than Bedtime Bear's bedtime hat and cloak, (in other words his pyjamas) and he felt shorter. He got up and went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, or at least he would have if it weren't too high!  
  
"What the? Weird. But something is really wrong here. I'll look in one of the care bears mirrors."  
  
He did just that, only to scream (Literally scream) after seeing himself in the mirror. He wasn't Sora anymore, he WAS Bedtime Bear!!!  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!?!" His voice echoed throughout Care-A-Lot.  
  
"Okay Bedtime why are you swearing and shouting?" Wish Bear asked as she came in.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Wish."  
  
"What are you on?! I'm Tender Heart!"  
  
"No. You're Wish. You've got turquoise coloured fur, you've got a shooting star symbol on your tummy."  
  
"To tell you the truth I do feel weird, and my eyes feel like they've been glued to the star-o-scope! Oh my stars no."  
  
Tender Heart/ Wish Bear ran over to the mirror and like Sora, screamed. (He was in the body of a girl, no sexist comment meant there)  
  
"How in the stars did this happen Bedtime?" Tender Heart/ Wish Bear asked.  
  
"Firstly, I'm not Bedtime, I'm Sora! And secondly I don't have a clue!" Sora/Bedtime replied. (Authors Note: the name on the left is who they should be and the name on the right is the one they've switched bodies with)  
  
"But didn't you say the only thing that had the power to do this was your keyblade?" Tender Heart/ Wish Bear asked.  
  
"Hey wait. YES you're right! Someone must've messed about with it last night!"  
  
"Bedti. I mean Sora! Meet me inside the hall of hearts in quarter of an hour!"  
  
"See you there!"  
  
9:15am. Tender Hear/Wish Bear and Sora/Bedtime met like they said they would and they talked for a bit.  
  
"Bright Heart may be able to help." Tender Heart/Wish Bear said.  
  
"I'll go and get him."  
  
Sora/Bedtime got in a rainbow roller (he was now able to fit in them) and headed to the forest of feelings, ran to Bright Heart's cloud house and knocked on the door. Bright Heart answered it.  
  
"Bright Heart! Listen."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm Proud Heart!"  
  
"Oh no, not you too."  
  
"What are you talking about Bedtime?" Proud Heart/Bright Heart asked.  
  
"Firstly I'm not Bedtime Bear, I'm Sora! Secondly. Several of us have switched bodies with other members of the family, like you!"  
  
"You're joking! Right?" Proud Heart/Bright Heart asked. She then ran inside and looked into a mirror. She then fainted.  
  
"At least she didn't scream! I'd be deaf! Although I'd better not put her in a place where people with hearing are." Sora/Bedtime thought. (You know what I mean)  
  
Later on, Tender Heart/Wish Bear went to see Love-A-Lot to tell her about what'd happened to him and Sora. Once he got to the front door of her cloud house he rang the doorbell. (One of those old ones that it's really a bell)  
  
"Hi Wish Bear!" Love-A-Lot said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Love-A-Lot, but firstly I'm not Wish, I'm Tender Heart. Secondly I came round here to tell what's been happening to us, we've been switching bodies with each other and Wish Bear's probably in a coma now she's knows she's in my body."  
  
"I beg your pardon? I'm Harmony Bear!"  
  
"Has it happened to everyone or something?!" Tender Heart/Wish Bear asked.  
  
Harmony Bear/Love-A-Lot then let out one heck of a loud scream after looking down to see Love-A-Lot's tummy symbol (The two love hearts) and she wouldn't stop until Tender Heart/Wish Bear stared her.  
  
"I want my body back!!!" Harmony Bear shouted.  
  
They both saw Bedtime Bear/ Sora walking towards them half asleep.  
  
"Sora! You've got the keyblade right? You've got the power to change us back! Please."  
  
"Yawn! Uh no offence here Love-A-Lot, yawn! I'm Bedtime Bear."  
  
"I guess you'll know Sora when you see him. Right Love-A. I mean Harmony Bear?" Tender Heart/ Wish Bear asked.  
  
"Yeah Tender Heart. I will."  
  
"I think everyone here has switched bodies with someone. I'll have to all round the kingdom of caring and see." Tender Heart/Wish Bear thought.  
  
He did just that. 1 Hour later, in the hall of hearts a meeting was being held due to the confusion that almost everyone in the kingdom of caring had swapped bodies with some one. For example, Funshine was now in Grumpy Bear's body, and Grumpy Bear was in Funshine's body etc. (The only ones who hadn't were Court Master Donald Duck and Goofy captain of the royal knights. 2 of Sora's friends)  
  
"How did this happen?!" Funshine/Grumpy Bear asked.  
  
"I want my body back!" Cheer Bear/Champ Bear shouted.  
  
"Join the club Cheer Bear!" Champ Bear/Cheer Bear thought.  
  
"Order! Order! I need order!" Noble Heart/ True Heart shouted kind of like a judge.  
  
They continued shouting and chatting for another 10 minutes and Noble Heart/True Heart eventually had to hit all of them with a really powerful Care Bear cousins call (or stare now that he was in the body of a care bear) They then all sat down and stopped talking.  
  
"Good. Now which one of you should be Sora?" Noble Heart/True Heart asked.  
  
Sora/Bedtime Bear raised his hand.  
  
"Why do you need me True. I mean Noble Heart?"  
  
"You have the keyblade with you, right?" Noble Heart/True Heart asked him.  
  
"Oh darn! Has anyone seen someone walking round in my body?!" Sora asked them all.  
  
Good Luck Bear/ Share Bear raised his hand.  
  
"Where was he?!"  
  
"I saw him round about the rainbow river near Grams Bear's house." He replied.  
  
"Because I left the keyblade with my body! I'll have to go find Bedtime Bear, or myself and get the keyblade!"  
  
Meanwhile around the rainbow river Bedtime Bear/Sora was sleeping on a huge rock in the middle of the river. When in what seemed like half a second, a deafening noise woke him up.  
  
"Why hello there young lad."  
  
"What are you "Yawn" talking about? I'm a bear. I'm a care bear!"  
  
"I was right! The power of the keyblade has caused you to switch bodies with Sora! Now look at your legs."  
  
Bedtime Bear/Sora at his legs to nearly die of shock as his legs were almost bare apart from a pair of shorts he had on. But then he felt something sharp in his back. He took it out and it was the keyblade!  
  
"YES! Now be a good lad and hand over the keyblade."  
  
That sentence instantly made Bedtime/Sora completely wake up.  
  
"What?! There's no way you're getting this! It's not even mine!"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way then."  
  
Several different gunmen (Like the ones in both Time Crisis 2 and 3) and they pointed guns at him.  
  
"Now hand over the keyblade and I'll spare your life!"  
  
Bedtime/Sora dropped the keyblade and put his hands behind his back.  
  
"That's a good lad. I see you realize that no one and I mean no one messes with me! Ernesto Diaz! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Some of you Time Crisis fans will recognise that name. I'll put chapter 2 on once I've completed it and I have 3 reviews.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
